Misteri Hantu Tanpa Kepala
by ai2 lucky
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Magnolia digencarkan dengan hantu tanpa kepala, hingga akhirnya setiap kali menjelang malam tak ada satupun orang yang berani keluar rumah. kira-kira gimana mage fairy tail menyikapinya ya?
1. Chapter 1

Yey, Aku kembali ... dengan ide cerita yang aneh..

Karena aku suka cerita yang berbau horor, aku akan mencoba menuangkannya dalam fic ini ... tapi cerita ini si gak serem, malah aneh.. hehe (Natsu : Siapa juga yang nanya... )

Hiks... Yaudah deh selamat membaca... #turun panggung

* * *

**Disclaimer : fairy tail hanya milik paman Hiro Mashima, aku meminjam tokoh-tokohnya hanya untuk hiburan semata.**

**a/n: Tim terkuat fairy tail dan beberapa tokoh penghibur lainnya**

**Warning : OOC mungkin, dan fic ini bukanlah kisah nyata, tapi harus tetap berhati-hati juga ya dengan sosok di belakang Kalian...**

**.**

**.**

**Misteri Hantu Tanpa Kepala**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Suatu malam ketika Salamander atau sebut saja dengan panggilan Natsu, sedang berjalan menuju guild yang kini telah menjadi nomor satu di Fiore, ia dikejutkan dengan seorang ibu yang sedang bergegas memanggil anaknya dengan wajah yang khawatir.

" Mika, ayo cepat masuk hari sudah malam. Kau tak mau melihat hantu tanpa kepala itu kan?" Ucap ibu tersebut, Natsu yang mendengarnya hanya menatapnya heran dengan sebelah alisnya yang ia naikkan.

" Hantu tanpa kepala?" Gumamnya pelan.

" I-iya, Bu." Jawab anak dari ibu tersebut dengan sedikit berlari karena takut. Setelah Natsu melihat sang ibu yang tampaknya telah mengunci pintu rumahnya, ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Natsu kembali memperhatikan sekitarnya sebelum ia sampai ke guildnya, dan hal yang samapun terjadi. Beberapa orangtua sedang memanggil anaknya untuk cepat masuk ke dalam rumah, dengan perkataan yang hampir sama.

" Oi ..., ada apa sih dengan hantu tanpa kepala?" Ucapnya kesal, karena melihat kota Fiore yang kini telah sepi tidak seperti biasanya karena hantu tanpa kepala.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, dalam guild Fairy tail yang hampir seluruh anggotanya telah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing, tampaklah sekelompok mage sedang berkumpul dalam satu meja yang terletak di tengah ruangan Fairy tail. Mereka adalah sang titania yang biasa dipanggil Erza, si _Ice Boy_ atau kita panggil dengan nama Gray, si imut _sky dragon slayer_ alias Wendy, dan dua ekor _exceed_ yang adalah Happy dan Charle.

" Hari ini melelahkan sekali." Ucap Wendy lemas, pasalnya mereka baru saja pulang dari misi dan berniat untuk beristirahat sejenak di guild tersayangnya itu, untuk memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman pada mage cantik Mirajane yang kebetulan masih berada di dalam guild.

" Hmm ..., tapi kau hebat Wendy, kau sudah berhasil mengalahkan beberapa musuh dari dark guild tadi." Ucap Erza menyemangati Wendy, dan perkataan Erza pun berhasil membuat anak asuh Dragon Grandine tersebut bulshing.

" I-itu hanya kebetulan Erza-san. Hehehe." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang masih bersemu. Sedangkan Erza membalasnya dengan senyuman.

" Hei Happy, mana Flame Head?" Ucapan dari seorang Gray Fullbaster sukses membuat Erza dan Wendy menoleh ke arahnya.

" Oh iya, setelah menyelesaikan misi aku baru sadar kalau Natsu-san tidak ada." Ucap Wendy.

" Tadi dia bilang, dia ingin bertemu dengan Lucy untuk meminta makanan." Ucap Happy santai sambil mengunyah ikan segar yang baru saja diberikan oleh Mira. Sedangkan Gray membalasnya dengan ber'oh' ria. Kemudian Happy melesat ke arah Charle, sambil menyodorkan sesuatu.

" Charle ..., mau ikan?" Tawar Happy, dan Charle membalasnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya sambil meminum tehnya kembali.

" Tidak, terima kasih." Balas Charle dingin.

" Itukah sikap dari tim terkuat Fairy tail? Hhh, memalukan sekali." Gumam pelan dari seseorang yang berada di pojok ruangan guild, sambil menatap sinis ke arah Erza dan rekan-rekan satu timnya.

" Laxus-san?" Ucap Wendy, sedikit terkejut.

" Laxus? Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" Ucap Gray, yang baru menyadari keberadaan Laxus.

" Ara-ara, dia sudah berada di situ sebelum kalian datang." Ucap Mira sweatdrop, ia tak menyangka kalau tim terkuat Fairy tail itu sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Laxus telah berada di pojok ruangan guild.

" Aku dari tadi di sini, kalian tak ada yang menyadarinya? Hhh ..., dasar bodoh." ucap Laxus sinis. Membuat adik dari Mirajane yaitu Lissana yang melihat sikap Laxus, tersenyum dengan paksa. Senyum dari Lissana memudar ketika tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dengan membanting pintu guild.

**BRAK!**

Suara pintu guild yang dibanting, membuat mage yang masih berada di guild menoleh ke sumber suara. Setelah pintu guild terbuka lebar, munculah sosok orang yang baru saja ditanyakan oleh rivalnya sambil mendengus kesal.

" Natsu?" Ucap Lissana kaget.

" Natsu ..., apa kau mau mendapat hukuman dariku karena telah nyaris membuat pintu guild rusak?" Ucap Erza, dengan deathglarenya.

" Eh?" Natsu yang baru menyadari bahwa ia telah membanting pintu guild, hanya menatap Erza dengan cengo.

" _Gomen-nasai_." Balasnya takut, kemudian ia pun mengambil tempat di sebelah Gray.

" Dasar Bodoh." Ucap Gray, setelah Natsu duduk di sampingnya.

" Apa maumu Ice Boy?" Ucap Natsu menatap Gray sinis.

" Hei jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu Flame Head." Protes Gray, dengan membalas tatapan Natsu dan timbulah petir kecil di tengah tatapan mereka berdua.

" Natsu-san, Gray-san ...," Wendy berusaha mengingatkan sesuatu jika mereka berkelahi, sambil mengguncangkan pundak mereka berdua.

" Ehem, kalian tidak akan berkelahi di depanku kan?" Ucap Erza yang kini telah mengeluarkan aura hitam yang lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

" Ayee." Ucap Natsu dan Gray berpelukan, dengan wajah pucat pasi. Wendy yang melihatnya hanya tertawa dengan perasaan ngeri.

" Hmm, bagus. Dan Natsu sekarang kau harus menjelaskan, kenapa kau sampai membanting pintu guild tadi?" Ucap Erza tegas.

" Ara-ara." Mira dan Lissana hanya tersenyum, melihat sikap mereka semua sambil mengelap gelas bir. Sedangkan Laxus hanya mebuang wajahnya ke arah lain, dengan bertopang dagu karena tak tahan melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan rekannya di Fairy tail.

" Ah, baru saja aku akan menanyakan hal ini pada kalian. Aku kesal karena tadi aku tak menemukan Lucy di kamarnya ...," Ucap Natsu dengan wajah kecewa.

" _Eh? Lucy-san tidak ada di kamarnya ke mana dia?" potong Wendy heran.

" Mungkin kencan dengan Loki." Balas Charle sekenanya.

" _Itu tidak mungkin_." Batin semua yang ada di guild bersamaan, kecuali Laxus, Natsu, dan juga Happy.

" Loki menyukaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiinya~" Ucap Happy seperti biasa, dan Natsu hanya menatap Charle tak percaya.

" Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Natsu." Ucap Erza, membuat Natsu menoleh kepadanya.

" Aku kan tadi belum selesai bicara." Balas Natsu.

" _Aku juga kesal karena tak ada seorang pun yang berada di luar rumah, padahal ini belum terlalu malam kan ..., " Kali ini Natsu sedikit mengembungkan pipinya layaknya anak kecil yang sedang ngambek.

" Yah, akhir-akhir ini memang terlihat aneh dan tak seperti biasanya. Sekarang saat menjelang malam, semua warga Magnolia sudah tak dapat terlihat lagi entah karena apa mereka akan mengunci rumah rapat-rapat saat malam telah tiba." Ucap Gray malas, setelah menghela nafas berat.

" Itu karena Hantu tanpa kepala." Ucap Natsu mantap, membuat Laxus menoleh sekaligus membuat rivalnya tersedak mendengarnya.

" Heh?" Wendy, dan Lissana sedikit tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja yang di dengarnya.

" Kalau mau mencari alasan kira-kira, bodoh." Ucap Gray kesal, sambil mendaratkan kepalan tangannya tepat di kepala Natsu sebagai hadiah karena Natsu telah membuatnya tersedak.

" Ouch ..., aku serius. Dan inilah yang mau ku tanyakan, apa di antara kalian ada yang tau cerita tentang hantu tanpa kepala?" Ucap Natsu sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit akibat jitakkan dari Gray.

" ..." tak ada jawaban, tatapan mata onix Natsu yang terlihat begitu seriuspun membuat keheningan yang lumayan panjang. Hingga akhirnya ...

" Hantu tanpa kepala ya ..., Aku tau." Ucap seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah Natsu dan teman-temannya, membuat Wendy terkejut histeris.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" Jerit Wendy dengan memeluk _exceed _kesayangannya itu dengan memejamkan matanya.

" Loki?" Ucap Erza dengan santai.

" Hai." Balas dengan pose narsisnya. Ia pun sukses mendapat jitakkan dari Natsu dan Gray.

" Wendy, itu hanya Loki." Ucap Charle, dan Wendy pun perlahan membuka matanya dan bernafas lega saat melihat wajah Loki.

" Ah ..., maaf aku menakutkanmu ya." Ucap Loki menyesal.

" T-tidak apa-apa Loki-san. Hehe." Balas Wendy.

" Sedang apa kau di sini?" Ucap Gray.

" Mencari Lucy." Balasnya santai, sambil mencoba meraih strawberry shortcake milik Erza.

" Hah? Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama Lucy?" Tanya Gray lagi dengan wajah heran.

" Iya, memang kalau ia tak meninggalkan kunci-kuncinya. Aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh ruangan kamar sewanya itu, tapi dia tak ada di manapun. Kukira dia ada di sini. " Balasnya lagi sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat jitakan dari Erza.

" Jadi, maksudmu Lucy keluar dan tak membawa kunci-kunci spiritnya itu?" Kali ini Erza yang bertanya sambil memakan cakenya dengan santai.

" Yaps." Balas Loki.

" ..." Hening sesaat.

.

.

" HEH? APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" ucapan Loki membuat Natsu, dan Gray _shock_, sekaligus membuat sang titania Erza Scarlet tersedak.

" Bagaimana mungkin Lucy meninggalkan kunci-kunci spiritnya itu?" Ucap Gray.

" Lucy-san bisa dalam bahaya." Tambah Wendy khawatir.

" Hhh, bodoh sekali meninggalkan benda pentingnya saat keluar rumah." Gumam Charle.

" Hei, tenanglah ..., Aku yakin Lucy akan baik-baik saja paling dia sedang membeli krim wajahnya yang habis itu." Ucap Loki tenang.

" Lalu kenapa kau ke sini, kalau kau tau dia sedang membeli krim wajah? Kau pikir guild ini toko makanan ...,(?)" Lagi-lagi Loki berhasil mendapat jitakan dari Natsu, dan hal itu sukses membuat Lissana sweatdrop.

" ~Natsu krim wajah itu bukan makanan." Terang Happy.

" Eh? Jadi bukan makanan ya?" Ucapan Natsu, berhasil membuat tiga sudut siku-siku tumbuh di kepala ketua dari 12 zodiak tersebut.

" _Cih, seenaknya memukul kepalaku, padahal ia tak mengerti_." Batin Loki.

" Ara-ara." Mira masih tenang di tempatnya sambil tersenyum.

" Hahahaha, dasar flame head _baka_. sepertinya kepalamu memang isinya hanya makanan saja." Gray tertawa geli mendengar perkataan polos Natsu.

Telinga tajam Natsu yang menangkap perkataan Gray, sukses membuat Natsu menoleh dan menatap Gray dengan aura apinya itu. Gray pun membalas tatapannya dengan aura icenya, sambil beradu kepala. Sedangkan Erza sedang bersiap mengeluarkan aura hitamnya, untuk meleraikan perkelahian mereka.

* * *

**FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

" Loki-san, tadi kau bilang kau tau mengenai cerita hantu tanpa kepala. Memangnya ada apa sih tentang hantu tanpa kepala itu?" Ucap Wendy sok berani. Loki pun yang mendengarnya langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wendy dengan ekspresi yang ia buat seseram mungkin, sambil tersenyum pada Wendy.

" Kau yakin mau mendengarnya?" Ucap Loki masih memunculkan aura seram di sekelilingnya dengan menyorot dagunya menggunakan senter yang entah ia dapat dari mana, dan hal itu membuat Wendy sedikit bergidik sambil menelan ludahnya.

" L-loki-san, k-kau membuatku takut." Ucap Wendy gugup.

" Ah, maaf." Balas Loki sambil mematikan senternya.

" Jadi Loki, bisa kau ceritakan cerita itu?" Kali ini Lissana yang angkat bicara, dengan sedikit penasaran. Dan lagi-lagi Loki pun beranjak dari tempatnya, dan menghampiri Lissana setelah mematikan sebagian lampu penerang ruangan guild dengan cepat.

" Kau yakin mau mendengar cerita ini?" Ucap Loki lagi dengan gaya yang sama saat menakuti Wendy, yaitu dengan menyorot dagunya dengan senter agar wajahnya terlihat seram. Karena kali ini ruangan guild lumayan gelap, jadi wajahnya terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya.

" Hehehe ...," Lissana yang melihatnya hanya tertawa ngeri.

" Loki ..., kau tau akibatnya jika membuatku menunggu kan?" Ucap Erza yang kini telah berada di belakang Loki dengan aura membunuhnya, sambil memegang tali yang telah terpasang pada tubuh Natsu dan juga Gray.

" _Ha'i._" Balas Loki dengan wajah pucat pasi, dan Erza pun langsung menyeret Loki, Natsu dan juga Gray duduk kembali di tempatnya semula.

Sebelum Loki bercerita, ia mengambil beberapa lilin untuk menimbulkan efek seram di sekelilingnya. Lampu tengah guild sengaja tidak ia hidupkan kembali untuk menambah efek seramnya, dan hampir semua lampu dipadamkan kecuali lampu di bagian belakang tepatnya di sekitar tempat di mana Laxus berada dan juga di depan pintu masuk guild.

" Semua sudah siap untuk mendengarnya?" Tanya Loki dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Dan semuanya kecuali Laxus dan Mira, membalasnya dengan anggukan cepat.

" Baiklah." Ucap Loki, kemudian ia pun mengambil nafas panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya.

" _ Jadi, cerita ini berawal dari penemuan mayat di sebuah sungai di tengah kota Magnolia minggu lalu. Kata warga sekitar saat di temukan mayat itu adalah korban dari hantu tanpa kepala, karena saat mayat itu ditemukan kepalanya sudah tak ada."

" Eh?" mendengar ucapan dari Loki Wendy semakin mempererat pelukannya terhadap Charle. Lissana juga yang mendengarnya, langsung memeluk lengan kakaknya. Sedangkan kakaknya menyikapinya dengan tersenyum hangat pada Lissana

" Tidak apa-apa Lissana, aku bersamamu." Ucapnya dengan nada yang lembut, untuk menenangkan adiknya yang sedang ketakutan.

" Bagaimana bisa warga sekitar bilang begitu?" Tanya Natsu.

" Hmm, dari rumor yang beredar hantu tanpa kepala itu dulunya seorang pemuda yang memiliki tunangan, dan mereka berencana untuk menetapkan tanggal pernikahan. Namun rencana mereka tampaknya tidak berjalan lancar, karena hadirnya orang ketiga di antara mereka yaitu mantan kekasih si pemuda tersebut. Mantan kekasihnya berniat untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka demi mendapatkan mantannya kembali, dan hal itu membuat hubungannya dengan tunangannya itu retak. Suatu hari perkelahian hebatpun terjadi, di depan umum. Antara pemuda itu dengan tunangannya. Akhirnya tunangannya itupun pergi meninggalkannya. Hal tersebut tampaknya dimanfaatkan oleh mantan kekasihnya, namun hal itu tidak ditanggapi oleh pemuda tersebut. Semakin hari, sikap dari mantan kekasihnya itu membuat pemuda itu semakin benci padanya, hingga akhirnya mantan kekasihnya itupun menyerah. Kemudian suatu hari saat situasi sudah mulai mereda, ia berniat datang ke rumah tunangannya untuk memberikan penjelasan padanya. Namun tampaknya niatnya tak berjalan lancar, di tengah perjalanan ia mendapatkan kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ia tewas seketika. Tubuhnya terlempar ke laut, dan saat ditemukan ..." Loki mengambil nafas sejenak.

" Kepalanya hilang _"

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa." Jerit Wendi, Charle, dan Lissana histeris. Sedangkan Happy langsung mendekat pada Natsu, dan Natsu tentu saja tubuhnya mulai merasa guncangan hebat.

" L-lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" Ucap Lissana sambil mempererat pelukannya pada lengan Mira.

" _hingga sekarang kepala pemuda itu belum ditemukan, dan karena niatnya belum terpenuhi, sekarang ia menjadi arwah penasaran yang membutuhkan kepala untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan tunangannya." Balas Loki.

" Hmmm, kasihan juga ya." Ucap Erza dengan tenang.

" Hei ..., walau kasihan kalian tidak tau kan betapa bahayanya hantu itu, jangan sekali-kali kalian bertemu hantu itu kalau kalian masih sayang pada kepala kalian. Dan kalian tau apa kata-kata yang akan diucapkan hantu tersebut saat bertemu manusia?_" Loki menatap satu persatu rekannya sebelum meyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" _Hei, Bolehkah aku meminjam kepalamu?" Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang sedikit ia beratkan, sambil menyorot dagunya kembali dengan senter. Yaks dan hal itu sukses membuat empat mage yang adalah Natsu, Gray, Wendy, dan Lissana sangat ketakutan dan histeris termasuk Charle dan juga Happy.

" Puft, HAHAHAHAHA ..., lihat ekspresi kalian, lucu sekali. padahal cerita itu tak sepenuhnya benar, aku hanya sedikit mengarang cerita itu." Loki tak dapat berhenti tertawa, saat melihat reaksi dari teman-temannya, dan lagi-lagi Loki sukses mendapat pukulan dari Erza.

Kegaduhan yang disebabkan oleh Loki, membuat para mage kecuali Laxus tak menyadari ada seseorang yang telah memasuki guild. Sosok tersebutpun menoleh, saat ia di tatap oleh mage yang berada di pojok ruangan dengan sikap salah tingkah. Laxus sedikit membelalakan matanya saat sosok tersebut menoleh ke arahnya, lalu melihat sikap sosok tersebut matanyapun kembali menatapnya datar.

" LOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII." Teriak Natsu, Gray, dan Lissana bersamaan dengan aura siap membunuh.

" _G-gomen-nasaiii_." Ucap Loki dengan ketakutan.

" Jangan bercanda." Ucap Erza kesal, sambil memukul perut Loki.

" Ouch, maafkan aku Erza." Ucap Loki menahan sakit akibat pukulan dari Erza.

" Oi, apa hantu yang baru saja kau ceritakan seperti itu?" kali ini dengan malas Laxus mengambil alih pembicaraan, sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu guild dengan sebelah tangan yang satunya masih menjadi alat penopang dagunya. sedangkan keenam mage termasuk satu roh dan dua exceed yang mendengar seruan dari Laxus pun langsung menoleh ke arah Laxus, sebelum mata mereka beralih pada sosok yang ditunjuk cucu dari master Makarov itu.

" Hei, Bolehkah aku meminjam kepala salah satu dari kalian?"

** Bersambung**

* * *

Natsu : "Eh-eh Author ceritanya gimana ini, jangan ngambek terus dong." #celingak-celinguk nyari Author.

Happy : "Aye, Hai Natsu."

Natsu : " Hoooooooooooo, kebetulan Happy bantuin ngebujuk Author yuk."

Happy : " Ngambek lagi ya, umm gimana ya ...," #loading.

Gray : " Jangan mau Happy. Suruh dia bayar...,"

Natsu : "Jaahhh, tamu tak diundang pake dateng lagi. Oke satu ikan gimana?"

Happy : " Satu? mana cukup."

Gray : " Hahahaha, bagus Happy."

Natsu : " Oke dua, gimana?" #Nendang Gray sampe ke Kutub Utara. (widih)

Happy : " Dua tapi makannya tiga kali sehari, dalam satu tahun. Jadi sehari harus enam ikan, Deal?"

Natsu : " Wokeh, ayo kita cari Author."

Happy : " Ayeeee, tapi tutup dulu ceritanya."

Natsu : " Eh? tutup cerita? Hmmm ..., oke _minna, jaa_."

Happy : " Dih, gitu doang mah nenek-nenek juga bisa." #Sweatdrop.

Natsu : " Ayo, Happy. Cepetan ...,"

Happy : "Ayeeeeee, yaudah deh _minna_, sampe di sini dulu ya. Sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya _jaa nee."_


	2. Chapter 2

Nyam-nyam, Yo _minna_ aku kembali_. _Hehehe

Asik nih baru dapet permen dari Natsu. Kalo mau, minta sendiri ya sama bocahnya ..., Nyam-nyam. # ditimpuk reader

Oh iya, bales riview dulu ya ...

**Ahaurats-FT** : Aku gak tau harus bales apa, tapi Hai juga deh ..., salam kenal . terima kasih atas riviewnya xD

**Novi Eucliffe** : Iya, tenang aja di Chapter ini Lucy akan muncul kok ..., kalo masalah chapter ini rada panjangan kayanya gak bisa deh ... maaf ya, karena tadinya sih aku mau bikin cerita ini one shoot tapi kepanjangan jadinya aku bikin two shoot deh..hehe oke makasih ya atas riviewnya, salam kenal n_n

**Hanara Kashijiku** : Oke, terima kasih atas riviewnya, salam kenal :D

**Alena** : wah, jangan dibayangin dong, hehe ... oke deh terima kasih atas riviewnya :D

**Mako-chan** : hehe, masa sih merinding? Padahal menurutku gak serem ceritanya, terkecuali kalau dibayangin.. hiiiiiii... hmm, di mana ya kira-kira Lucy? Di chapter ini semuanya akan terjawab ko..hehe oke deh terima kasih atas riviewnya xD

**Aster-bunny-bee** : iya, _gomen_..hehe. niatnya memang one shoot tapi berhubung keadaan yang memaksa jadi di buat two shoot deh. hehe.. oke terima kasih atas riviewnya, salam kenal juga. n_n

**Nnatsuki** : Eh? masa sih serem? Maaf deh, gak bermaksud ko, buat kamu gak bisa tidur..hehe oke terima kasih atas riviewnya, salam kenal :D

Oke deh terima kasih atas riviewnya dan terima kasih juga kepada **Matt Dragneel** yang sudah mau menjadikan fic ini sebagai salah satu Fave story kamu .., salam kenal, nyam..., Yosh Selamat membaca ^_^

* * *

**Disclaimer : Paman Hiro Mashima, saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya untuk hiburan semata.**

**Warning : OOC, dan tetap hati-hati dengan sesuatu di sekitar kalian. Hihihi ...**

**.**

**.**

**Misteri Hantu Tanpa Kepala**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

" _Hei, Bolehkah aku meminjam kepala salah satu dari kalian?_" suara dari sosok yang ditunjuk cucu dari master ketiga sekaligus keenam itu, membuat semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Alhasil, sosok tubuh tanpa kepala pun berhasil tertangkap oleh mata mereka masing-masing, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang terlihat terkejut. Dalam sekejap Natsu dan yang lainnya tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya, dan saling berbisik satu sama lain layaknya tim yang merencanakan sesuatu sebelum bertanding.

" Oi, Loki kau bilang hantu tanpa kepala itu dulunya seorang pemuda, tapi apa suaranya tidak terdengar seperti perempuan?" bisik Natsu.

" Setauku memang laki-laki ko ...," Balas Loki.

" Hei, apa kalian tidak merasakan hal aneh yang lain?" bisik Gray.

" Ya, aku rasa aku tau apa yang kau rasakan Gray." Ucap Erza, dan mereka pun kembali menatap Laxus. Sedangkan Laxus sedikit terkejut saat tim Natsu, Loki, dan juga dua perempuan cantik dari keluarga Strauss menatapnya secara serentak.

.

.

" Hahahaha, kau pikir kami akan tertipu dengan ini Laxus." Ucap Natsu, yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di sisi sebelah kiri sosok menyeramkan tersebut sambil merangkulnya layaknya seorang sahabat. Sedangkan sosok yang telah dirangkul Natsu itupun hanya dapat menoleh padanya.

" Huh?" Laxus hanya menatap Natsu dengan heran.

" Kau adalah orang di balik semua ini kan?" Tambah Gray yang juga telah berada di sisi kanan makhluk tersebut, disusul dengan anggukan cepat semua mage kecuali Gray dan juga Laxus tentunya yang sekarang terlihat semakin bingung.

" Jadi kalian pikir, ini ulahku hanya karena sikapku yang seperti ini, terhadap makhluk itu?" Ucap Laxus.

" Hn." Balas mereka serentak.

" Hhh, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu." Pernyataan dari Laxus, sukses membuat semua terhempas dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

" _Benar juga ya, mana mungkin seorang Laxus melakukan hal ini._" batin Gray sambil menoleh ke arah kirinya.

" Eh?" Natsu kembali menatap sosok yang masih dirangkulnya itu, dengan wajah yang telah berubah menjadi pucat pasi dan senyuman ngeri.

.

.

" Jadi, boleh aku meminjam kepalamu?" Ucap sosok tersebut kepada Natsu, setelah ia menoleh ke arah Gray.

" ..." Hening sesaat, dan ...

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA." Jerit mereka serentak kecuali Laxus dan Erza.

" HANTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU."

Natsu dan Gray pun saling berpelukan dengan sangat ketakutan setelah mereka berdua sedikit menjauh dari makhluk tersebut, begitu pun Wendy yang memeluk Charle dengan memejamkan matanya, dan hal tersebut ditiru oleh Lissana dan Mira. Sedangkan Happy langsung melesat ke wajah Erza dan memeluk wajahnya, begitu juga Loki yang langsung memeluk Erza. Sayangnya hal tersebut membuat sang titania naik pitam, dan langsung menarik Happy yang tengah menempel di wajahnya dengan paksa. Kemudian ia pun memukul Happy dan Loki, membuat sosok yang ditunjuk oleh Laxus tersebut sweatdrop melihatnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

" Hehehe, sepertinya aku sudah kelewatan ya." Ucap sosok tersebut setelah melihat Natsu, Gray, Wendy dan Charle sudah tak berdaya dengan roh yang telah keluar di mulut mereka (ekspresi mereka sama kaya di episode 137 kalo gak salah, pas Lily ngerjain Levi, Jet, dan Droy)karena ketakutan. Hal yang samapun terjadi pada Loki dan juga Happy, namun Loki dan Happy terkapar akibat keganasan dari sang titania Erza Scarlet. Sedangkan Laxus hanya diam, menatap rekannya tersebut.

" _Gomen-gomen_." Ucap sosok tersebut lagi, sambil membuka kostumnya dengan perlahan.

" Lucy?" Ucap Erza sedikit terkejut, setelah melihat Lucy keluar dari dalam sosok tersebut. Lucy pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

" Heh? Lucy?" ucap Lissana setelah ia mendengar ucapan Erza, ia pun merenggangkan pelukannya dari Mira.

" Jadi ini semua ulahmu?" Ucap Erza, sambil menatap Lucy tajam.

" A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakut-nakuti kalian ko, tadinya aku ingin meminta pendapat kalian tentang kostum ini." Terang Lucy.

" Untuk apa kau membeli kostum itu?" Tanya Erza dengan heran.

" Eh? kau lupa Erza? Bukankah besok adalah hari halloween?" Balas Lucy.

" Eh? Benar juga, aku juga lupa." Ucap Mira.

" _Heh, jadi semuanya lupa ya kalau besok adalah hari_ _halloween_." Batin Lucy.

" Kupikir kau sedang membeli krim wajah Lucy, lalu kenapa kostum itu yang kau beli?" tambah Lissana.

" Iya, aku sekalian lewat tadi. Karena akhir-akhir ini cerita hantu tanpa kepala sangat populer di Magnolia, Kupikir keren juga kalau aku membeli kostum ini." ucap Lucy, kemudian ia pun menghampiri Natsu yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Lucy pun berjongkok di depan Natsu.

" Heh? Ada sesuatu yang keluar." Lanjut Lucy dengan wajah lugu menatap Natsu, sedangkan Lissana dan Mira hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

" _Itu karena ulahmu kan Lucy_." Batin Lissana

.

.

Suasana guild mulai hening saat Mira dan Lissana kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya, yaitu membersihkan gelas-gelas dari sisa-sisa minuman.

" ~Hoamm. Mira sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Erza mulai merasakan kantuk, saat Mira hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

" Sekarang sudah jam 11.00, Erza." Ucap Mira dengan nada suara yang lembut.

" Mira-ne, aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang." Ucap Lissana sambil menarik-narik lengan kakaknya, dengan manja.

" Baiklah. _Minna_ kami duluan ya, _jaa_." Ucap Mira, sebelum keluar dari guild.

" Lucy, hati-hati ya." Ucap Lissana sambil tersenyum ke arah _mage celestial spirit_ tersebut.

" Ah, hn... kau juga ya. _Jaa_." Balas Lucy.

.

.

Setelah Mira dan Lissana meninggalkan guild, Erza mulai bergerak mendekati pintu guild.

" Sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Lucy, aku duluan ya." Ucap Erza.

" Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka? siapa yang akan mengantarkan mereka pulang?" Ucap Lucy, sambil menatap Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Loki, dan juga dua exceed yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

" Tentu saja kau. _Jaa_." Ucap Erza, sambil meninggalkan guild. Lucy hanya cengo, mendengar perkataan singkat dari Erza. Tak lama kemudian Laxus pun beranjak dari tempatnya.

" L-laxus, mau kemana kau?" Ucap Lucy.

" Huh? Tentu saja aku mau pulang." Ucap Laxus setelah ia menoleh pada Lucy.

" Bisakah kau membantuku?" Ucap Lucy, dengan memasang wajah semelas mungkin.

" Itukan ulahmu sendiri, jadi bukan urusanku." Ucap Laxus, kemudian ia pun meninggalkan guild dan Lucy sendiri. Sedangkan Lucy hanya terdiam menatap Laxus sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu guild.

"~ Hieeeeeeee kalian jahat, meninggalkanku sendirian." Rengek Lucy sambil bersimpuh di depan Natsu, setelah Laxus benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

** Tamat**

* * *

Natsu : " Hahaha, makasih Happy atas permennya. Manjur tuh ngebujuk si Author."

Happy : "Ayee, mana ikannya?"

Natsu : " Ikannya nanti aku kasih tahun 2014."

Reader : " si Happy udah keburu mati BODOH! Sekarang aja baru tahun 791."#Sweatdrop.

Happy : "Hieeeeeeee Natsu jahat." #terbang nyusul Charle ke Hawai (Widih...)

Natsu : " Eh-eh, kok pada ngambek sih ... Ya udah deh, Eh Author tutup tuh ceritanya."

Author : " Nyam-nyam." #masih asik makan permen.

Natsu : " Yaah, ni orang ya ... masa bodo ah." #Turun pangung

Reader : " Tanggung jawab woii... jangan kabur." #Narik Syal Natsu.

Natsu : " I-iya iya, tapi lepas dulu. Gak bisa nafas tau!_"

Reader : " _Yaudah cepet."

Natsu : " Oke, buat semuanya terimakasih udah mau baca fic ancur ini ..., dan sekali lagi terima kasih banyak kepada ...,"

Gray : " _ **Ahaurats-FT**, **Novi Eucliffe**, **Hanara Kashijiku**, **Alena**, **Mako-chan**, **Aster-bunny-bee**, **Nnatsuki, **dan juga** Matt Dragneel** atas riviewnya yang telah menyemangati Author." #Ngelirik Natsu.

Natsu : " Eh?Kok bisa, bukannya dia tadi mental ke Kutub Utara ya..."

Gray : " Kebetulan tadi ada wisatawan dari planet ****(sensor), terus mereka kasih tumpangan naek UFO, sampe sini ..., dan sekarang giliran kau yang pergi ke kutub utara, Bye Flame Head." ~TUING~#Nendang Natsu.

Natsu : " Hiyeeeeeeeeeee, oke deh _minna_ mohon maaf jika fic ini tidak memuaskan kalian sama sekali. Dan sampai jumpa di fic yang berikutnya ya..., AWAS KAU ICE BRAIN!." ~* CLING.


End file.
